Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus is a species of tyrannosaurid theropod (dinosaur) that members were able to transform into during the Prehistoric Party 2013, Prehistoric Party 2014 and Prehistoric Party 2016. Factual/scientific information *The Tyrannosaurus lived during the Late Cretaceous of the Mesozoic Era from 67 to 65.5 million years ago. *They are known to have lived in the Midwestern U.S. *This species was a carnivorous dinosaur, which meant they only ate meat. *In Greek, Tyrannosaurus rex literally means "tyrant lizard (Tyrannosaurus) king (rex)". *''Dilong paradoxus'' was a genus of small tyrannosaurid dinosaur that lived during the Early Cretaceous of the Mesozoic Era. Dilong was one of T. rex's ancestors. Trivia *The date in which these dinosaurs appear for Prehistoric Party 2014 are much earlier than their factual appearance: about 72.1 million years. *As shown in game and on Gary's blueprints, they are about 6 ft. tall, but their American cousins are 20 ft. tall. **This means that the Tyrannosaurus of Club Penguin Island are dwarf species (a species that is smaller than its larger relatives). *They resemble Scorn the Dragon King in different ways. *Smaller relatives of Tyrannosaurus gave rise to some modern birds (like penguins). *There are four kinds of Tyrannosaurus eggs: blue, red, green and a special black and red color that is much larger than the others, and was the largest transformation at the Prehistoric Party 2013. *Every three minutes at the Yuck Swamp, a very large and old blue Tyrannosaurus appeared. It could be possible that this was a new species, or a larger theropod such as Carcharodontosaurus or Giganotosaurus. Descriptions Prehistoric Party 2013 *Red: This terrifying Tyrannosaurus is capable of chomping through icebergs! *Green: This Tyrannosaurus may not be the biggest, but watch out for its razor-sharp fangs! *Blue: A ferocious hunter - this Tyrannosaurs favorite meal is the Pizzasaurus! *Black: The strongest Tyrannosaurus to ever roam the Earth. Basically the scariest thing ever. Prehistoric Party 2014 *Green: Runs half-marathons. *Purple: Uses fangs to open cans. *Yellow: Has a terrifying roar. *Maroon: Chomps through icebergs. Gallery Artwork LogoffScreenPrehistoricParty2013.png|A Log Off Screen depicting a few dinosaur transformations, including the Tyrannosaurus, back in 2013 Green trex.png|A blue Tyrannosaurus TREX.png|The black and red Tyrannosaurus BlackTRexPuffle.png|Black Tyrannosaurus Dino Puffle PurpleTRexPuffle.png|Purple Tyrannosaurus Dino Puffle Shape 765 0000000.png|The Yellow Tyrannosaurus Rex Shape 767 0000000.png|The Green Tyrannosaurus Rex Movie Clip 764 0000000.png|The Maroon Tyrannosaurus Rex Movie Clip 762 0000000.png|The Purple Tyrannosaurus Rex In-Game Dinosaur Sprite.PNG|A Red Tyrannosaurus in-game 1joshuarulesROAR.png|A Green Tyrannosaurus roaring in-game Tyranasaurus mouth.png|The head of a Tyrannosaurus in the Clothes Shop during the Holiday Party 2012 Player Card Tyrannosaurus Rex Player Card.png|Your Player Card when you transform into one TR.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus in-game ONAPC.png|A Tyrannosaurus on a player card Description Prehistoric Party 2013 Black T-Rex Descripition.png|The description of the black Tyrannosaurus Blue T-Rex Description.png|The description of the blue Tyrannosaurus Green T-Rex Description.png|The description of the green Tyrannosaurus Red T-Rex Description.png|The description of the red Tyrannosaurus Prehistoric Party 2014 GreenTRexPrehistoricParty2014Description.png PurpleTRexPrehistoricParty2014Description.png YellowTRexPrehistoricParty2014Description.png MaroonTRexPrehistoricParty2014Description.png Eggs Prehistoric 2013 Eggs T-Rex Green.png|A green Tyrannosaurus egg Prehistoric 2013 Eggs T-Rex Black.png|A black and red Tyrannosaurus egg Prehistoric 2013 Eggs T-Rex Blue.png|A blue Tyrannosaurus egg Prehistoric 2013 Eggs T-Rex Dark Red.png|A red Tyrannosaurus egg SWF *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/penguin/trex_special.swf Penguin Tyrannosaurus] Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Party